Rampage and Vengeance
Plot After a little struggle, Stan and Nate decided to make the females (Nicole and Ashley) and the Empire Chieftains (Argan and Ragler) been do whatever they said, but it gets a bit too complicated. Transcript *(The episode starts at somewhere on the Moon's surface, Nicole and Ashley are seen at the side where they manage to hide in a Moon cave) *'Ashley': Are you sure the Empire won't notice us in those caves? *'Nicole': I'm positive, and besides, you said you have something to show me. *'Ashley': Well, sometimes I happened to blush when my son sleeps with me, but I was thinking if we could, you know, (Suddenly unties her shirt to reveal her belly) Want to have lesbian mating? *'Nicole': (Blushes) Don't mind if I do. (Unties her shirt to reveal her belly as well) *(Nicole and Ashley were about to kiss each other until Argan and Ragler appeared) *'Argan': Not so fast! *'Ragler': Haven't you know it would be weird to do things in the project of crafting new levels for the Interior? *'Nicole': Aw shit, can't you guys just leave us be, we are about to do lesbian sex until you guys- *'Argan': I don't even care, besides, this is Empire property afterall! *(Nicole and Ashley had flaming eyes as they go angry, Argan and Ragler happen to get angry as well as they have blue electrical eyes. Both of them roared as they fight each other) *(Scene then switches to the Park which zhoss Nicole and Ashley being beated up and had bruises all over) *'Nicole': So then, our cartoon creators happened to caught us- *(Scene switches to the Interior that shows Argan and Ragler covered in blood and had scars and slaps all over) *'Argan': -they wanted us to stop attacking each other for a Earth week, and then they also said- *(Scene switches back to Nicole and Ashley) *'Nicole': -that we have to stay in our work or else- *(Scene switches back to Argan and Ragler) *'Argan': -we will be exiled for good. And it was all- *(Scene now switches to a divided screen, showing Nicole and Argan having angry looks) *'Nicole and Argan': -THEIR FAULT!! *(Scene switches to Nate and Stan having annoyed looks) *'Stan': How the flying FUCK were we supposed to know about this? *'Nate': If you want to be lesbians, then fuck each other somewhere else! *'Nicole': Well excuse us for being explorative. But Nate, I want you and Stan to fill the faggots' room with cum. *'Nate': (Sigh) Fine. *(Scene switches to Argan and Ragler's lair inside the Moon's interior as Argan and Ragler appeared) *'Argan': Have any plans for revenge against the fools? *'Ragler': Well it is possible that- *(They suddenly slipped and crashed landed on a wall, Argan sniffs, gasps and blushes) *'Argan': Who spoiled the floors with this!? *(Later) *'Nate': So we kind of filled your floors with cum. *'Argan': Well to be honest, we will forgive you, if you do something for us, you two would likely be able to use the scraps as replacements for their human consoles. *(Back at the park, Nicole and Ashley are about to watch tv, but it never comes on. As they checked the cable, they gasped to see that the caple was replaced by the same type of scrap. There is also white liquid on the cable.) *'Ashley': Who the fuck decided to cum on the plug? *(At Nate's apartment in his room) *'Nate': Come on, this is kind of stupid. My dick is running out of sperm. What if I have to mate and I'm all out? *'Stan': Is that even possible? *'Nate': They're just toying us around. And besides, I had to cum on the scrap to make it more broken. *(Scene swiches to Nicole and Ashley talking to Nate and Stan) *'Nicole': I'm not sure how those faggots replaced our caple with their scrappy shit. But you might as well have to hold tight on our asses until me and Ashley get a rocket launcher. *'Stan': Why do you need a rocket launcher? *'Ashley': Well obviously, to teach them a lesson of course. *'Nate': Girls, can we just drop this? *'Stan': Yeah, just let it go. *'Nicole': Fuck that! *(The girls used a rocket launcher and shoot a missle at an Empire ship as it explodes) *'Argan': Curse you all! *(Scene switches to Argan and Ragler scheming something) *'Argan': And now, our vengeance shall be complete. *'Nate': Oh, fucking hell! *'Ragler': What!? We were trying to get our revenge to be complete with the far away snipe zapper. *'Stan': Why is this such a problem to you guys!? Calm the fuck down! *'Argan': Not until or revenge is complete! And besides, we might have a good feeling about this. *(They released a electric thunder, heading straight to the Park, zapping Nicole and Ashley until they got knocked out) *'Argan': Well so far they are knocked out but we will still have a chan- *(Nate steals the zapper and used it to zap Argan and Ragler until both of the Chieftains were knocked out) *'Stan': This bullshit has to be put to an end. *(The Next Day) *(Nicole, Ashley, Argan and Ragler are seen in a trash can, they woke up, screaming) *'Nicole': What the hell is going on!? *'Argan': I guess that this Nate human and Stan human couldn't take it anymore. *(Ashley tries to open the trash can door, but couldn't) *'Ashley': Damn it, they must of let the door got jammed. *'Ragler': How the filth are we suppose to get out of here? *'Argan': (Noticed a Video Camera that has something attach to it, a place with a cake and a note that says "Play it") Play it. What kind of a human camera is this with a human cake is this? *'Nicole': It's probably something we can do to get out. (Holds the camera and plays it, it shows a video like message made by Nate and Stan) *'Nate': (video) Hello, whoever is in this trash can. Today, you're gonna play a game. You have a cake. Somewhere in the cake is a key. You have to work together to find it. *(Everyone is looking for the cake, only to reveal that Argan has it) *'Argan': The human key has to be around here somewhere, I'll split this human cake in half to find the key. *'Nicole': Are you sure that's a good idea? *'Argan': Hopefully so. (Slices the cake to find a key, only to turn out to be a car key) This is a wrong key, they just put in the wrong key, those foolish younglings! They just put in the key for the human vehicles besides this....dump. *'Stan': (video) Be careful, that key is your only source of escape. Destroy it, and you'll suffocate and die. *'Ashley': Well, shit, there's no way to get out. *'Ragler': No need to fear, this is what we would do to escape. (Suddenly keeps on punching, kicking, and biting the walls of the trash can) LET US OUT!! WAIT TILL WE GET OUR HANDS ON THEIR FACES, THEY SHALL PAY FOR THEIR PUNISHMENT! *'Ashley': Dude, I think you need to calm the hell down. *'Ragler': ...Forget that! *(Scene cuts to Nate and Stan) *'Nate': D'ya think we should let them out? *'Stan': No. *'Nate': Good point. I'm gonna watch Netflix. *(They suddenly see the trash can rolling down) *'Nate': On second thought... *(Stan and Nate are chasing after the trash can) *'Stan': How did it roll over!? That trash can must be really heavy! *'Nate': I've got a plan! We have to find a way to stop this trash can before the 4 could suffer. *(The trash can manage to run over a skunk, killing it, jumps from a bridge, and headed straight to the city) *'Stan': We are going to need something faster. *(Nate and Stan are seen in a Truck) *'Nate': You do realize this thing is ANYTHING but fast. *'Stan': It was the closest car! *'Nate': There was a Lamborghini right there! *(They chased after the trash can as it manage to knock over another trash can, spilled some paint, and run overed an old man, they kept being in the chase until the trash can lands on the ground) *'Nate': Shit, shit, shit! Are they okay? *(Ragler kicks the door) *'Ragler': Finally we are free! *'Ashley': We are lucky to get out. *(The trio looked around to see they are at the same location where Nate and Stan appeared) *'Argan': You could've just place the right key, instead of the other one that only worked on human vehicles. *'Nate': Oh come on, how are people surviving cramped spaces!? First the girlfriend in the trunk and now THIS!? *'Nicole': Damn it Nate, if you and Stan haven't put us in this trash can, we would've cool down and forget about. Plus, you should've naturally stopped us at better time. *'Nate': I am only doing this because its for our own good. *'Argan': Well, to be honest Nate, we are about to stop our Rampage of Revenge to cool down and forget about, but since you placed us inside that dump, now it is time to have (Suddenly, he and Ragler got angry as both of them have eblue electrical eyes and Nicole and Ashley had flaming eyes because they were angry too) REVENGE!! *'Nate': Damn it. *(Nate and Stan got to the truck and droved off) *'Stan': Do you think they woul still put a blame on us!? *'Nate': Nonsense, maybe in a few days, they would calm down, and realize what they did wrong. *'Stan': How fast are we going, I can't see them. *'Nate': Well, not very fast, but we got away. *'Stan': Do you suppose they would forget about what we did? *'Nate': Well, they do have a short memory so, yeah. So what do you want to do now? *'Stan': Well, perhaps we should watch the news. *(At the Park, Nate and Stan watched the News) *'Stan': How are we not dead yet? *'Nate': I don't know, but as for me, I'm starving. *'Stan': Oh wait a minute, something is coming on the News. *'Nate': What's it about? *'News Reporter': Breaking News, a trash can suddenly moves after some hippie kicked the trash can inside of it. And not only that, 2 kids were chasing after it. *'Nate': Wait a minute, so that trash can we chased didn't have them in it. Fuck, we were chasing the wrong trash can, they're still in there! *'Stan': Wait a minute, if they were still in, then what the hell just happened to the clones? *(Scene shows to the real others inside the real trash can) *'Ragler': Filth! Our clones disobeyed us! *'Ashley': Well, we might as well just stay here until we die, and it can be possible that our clones die easily from their anger mood. *'Nicole': I can barley breathe, we're gonna die. *'Argan': Keep the hold on yourselves. *(The door suddenly opens) *'Argan': Finally. *'Nate': Why did you clone the trash can? *'Stan': We were just on live TV because of that. *'Ashley': Did you not see the lasers flying everywhere? *'Stan': We weren't paying attention. *'Argan': Why did you fools put in a car key!? *'Stan': That was a fake-out. Trivia *This episode is based off of "The Tag" from The Amazing World of Gumball. Category:Episodes Category:Crossovers Category:Episodes from The Extordonary Regular Show